Sniper a la luz de la luna
by Sabaku no Shizumi
Summary: Shizumi es una Sniper con un mal caracter respecto a su familia y quienes la rechazan, y Tatsu-Gaara es un Petite narutero y fan de Jesulink, cuando se unen de pequeños viven las más grandes aventuras en Rune Midgard. Recomendado para matarse de la risa.


Sniper a la luz de la luna

Capitulo 1º: Los rumores en Morroc.

La luna llena se alzaba blanca en el oscuro y estrellado cielo de Morroc, la aldea en la frontera del desierto. El viento despedía un aire de desesperanza, al saber que esa noche no iba a ser como cualquiera. En el castillo de la aldea, se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer, justamente, la esposa del líder de la villa iba a da a luz a su tercera hija. Se podía ver que estaba teniendo un embarazo difícil, su respiración se tornaba más débil como sus latidos, cada vez le costaba respirar. Pero cuando el bebé salió por completo del vientre de su madre, ésta dio sus últimos respiros de vida cayendo muerta. El líder miraba serio a la niña, cuyo cabello era plateado como la luna llena, y sus ojos eran de un color verdemar:

- ¿Ya nació? – Preguntó uno de los guardias de la entrada a la villa.

- Sí.- Respondió sin dejar de verla.

- ¿Qué nombre le han puesto? – Quiso saber el guardia.

-… Mizuki la llamó Shizumi…

- Es un nombre extraño.

- Dijo que venía de la palabra "Shizuka"… "Tranquilidad"… - Cuando la cogió entre sus manos, ésta le miró aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

6 largos años pasaron en aquella aldea, con los supuestos rumores de que aquella niña sería mitad bestia. En el castillo, era el cumpleaños de la pequeña Shizumi, que muy pronto llegaría a tener su primer job, y su primer compañero.

- Awwwwn.- Bostezó la pequeña, aburrida.

- Shizumi, pon atención, sino le diré a papá.- Gritó una joven Thief rubia de más o menos 3 años mayor.

- Mira si me importa, nunca me ha gustado estar con mi padre.- Dijo ella apoyando más la espalda en la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Mira, si quieres tener un compañero perfecto para ti debes tener un buen job, para eso necesitas…

- Entrenar duro.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que su hermana.- ya lo sé, sino sería barrendera.- Comentó con sarcasmo.

- Aghh… (Que hermana que tengo, sino fuera porque Sakura se fue a buscar unos huevos de mascota en el Mall yo no andaría enseñándole lo básico de un novice) a ver, repasemos el primer monstruo que se puede matar… - Antes de acabar, se abre de golpe dejando entrar a una Dancer de cabello café que traía en sus manos tres huevos de mascotas.

- ¡Ay hostia! – Gritó la Dancer tropezándose con las cintas que usaba en la cintura.

-… (Retiro lo dicho, Shizumi no es la única que parece nunca entender).- Pensó la Thief realmente extrañada.- ¿Y ahora por qué haces un espectáculo si no eres una payasa?

- Ay… - Dijo la castaña agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.- ¿Qué no ves que me dieron unas cintas muy larga? Sino fuera por ellas hubiera llegado más normalmente.- La peliplateada rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo.

- Idiota, no puedo creer que sean tan patéticas.- Dijo la pequeña.

- Bueno, ya basta. Supongo que esos huevos los ordenó papá para nosotras, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Sí. Yo escojo primero porque yo fui por ellos.- Dijo la Dancer antes de acercar una mano a un huevo, pero entonces fue parada por su hermana mayor.

- ¡Para tu carro! Conoces las reglas, siempre la mayor debe escoger primero.- Sin más que decir, toma un huevo que era medio rosado con púas metálicas en los bordes.

- ¡Hey! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ese! – Con su rabieta tomó un huevo que parecía estar en un nido, dejando a la pequeña Shizumi con el último.

- (¿Por qué tuve que tener familia cuando otros pj viven solos?) – Se preguntó en su mente cruzada de brazos.

Más tarde en su habitación, Shizumi observaba impaciente el huevo en un incubador, esperando a que algo salga del mismo. Lo estuvo viendo toda la tarde, leyendo un libro sobre mascotas, jugando con varios muñecos de peluche y cosas parecidos… hasta que al caer la noche…

- "Plack" – Algo sonó viniendo del incubador.

- ¿Huh? – Se preguntó mirando el huevo, el cual poco a poco iba rompiéndose. De pronto, algo de espinas verde oscuras sale del mismo y tanto afuera como adentro empieza a romperse el huevo.

Cuando se rompió por completo, un petite dragon no más pequeño que un aguilucho sale de ahí cubierto de algo líquido y pegajoso, lo que asustó demasiado a la niña, no sólo por lo anterior.

- (¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?) – Se preguntó ocultándose detrás de los pies de su cama. El dragón se sacudió tanto que manchó toda la habitación de aquella cosa.

La pequeña se acercó con cuidado, ya que tenía el miedo de que fuera agresivo aún recién salido del cascarón.

- Ho… Hola… cosa extraña… mi… mi nombre es Shizumi… - Le dijo acercando su mano a la cabeza del petite dragon. Éste la olfateó curioso y luego se le lanzó encima.- ¡Ahhh! ¡Por favor no me mates! – Pero en lugar de hacerlo, simplemente comenzó a mover su mini mazo de espinas como si fuera perro.- Vaya, esto es extraño, ¿un dragón con complejo de desert wolf amaestrado? Bueno, creo que es mejor esta mascota que un simple lobo de caza… creo…

Continuará…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer fic dedicado a los años gloriosos que he estado jugando en Ragnarok Online, que va también dedicado a mi petite dragon rarutero y narutero Tatsu-Gaara, quien me ayudó en esos momentos gloriosos en el asesinato de monstruos y algunos users que me robaban mis cosas o por el simple hecho de ver sus cráneos tirados en la arena (por eso en DarkRo me apodaron "la bestia del desierto"), bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo y cuidado con el Tendrillion ^_^


End file.
